The Power of Song
by IWillNotBowIWillNotBreak
Summary: When a young girl gets enterted into a contest, hosted by Seto Kaiba, she thinks its nothing more then a contest but, how wrong she is. Will she discover love again? Or will she find heartache and tears again?
1. Domino City

**Chapter 1: Domino City**

(My POV)

_'You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending'_

I was listening to my recent song on my iPod trying to image how to perform it when I heard a knock.

(Knock, knock) "Miss Robertson?"

"What is it Derek?"

"We got word on our next stop."

"Well...explain just don't stand there."

"Umm, right. Our next stop is in Domino City. Where you are competing in a contest to perform at the KC Ball hosted by Seto Kaiba."

"A contest? We signed up for a contest?"

"Correction Mr. Kaiba bought our way in. He wants only the best of the best."

"Whatever. When do we arrive?"

"In two hours."

Derek left as I thought about the contest. Derek has always been a good manager to me, getting me the best gigs and everything, but letting somebody buy me into a contest, ridiculous. Wait until I meet this Kaiba fella.

(Seto's POV)

"6hours until the contest Mr. Kaiba." Roland, my right hand man informed me.

"Thanks. Now, is this all the constants? These 6?"

"Yes sir. Also, the invitations have been sent out and the decorations have been put up."

"Good. Now leave."

"I think this girl is pretty bro." Mokuba pointed at the screen.

"Well, lets just click on her then. Says her name is Elizabeth Robertson, she is 16, parents unknown, loves the ocean, ex-girlfriend of Siegfried von Schroder, and current single 'My Happy Ending'."

"She sounds pretty cool. What about this girl?"

"Vienna Talia, 18, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Talia, loves her daddy business, single, and current single, 'Gravity'. She is kind of cute too"

"You think a girl is cute? We might get more out of this contest then we hope"

"Don't you have homework you should be doing mister?"

"Maybe"

"Then I suggest you finish it if you want to see the contest."

"Yes! I do I do!"

Good kid but, never wants to focus on the important stuff. Better get ready to meet these 3 girls and 3 guys. Hopefully they can sing or this is going to be a total waste of my time.

(My POV)

We arrive at the KC Ball finally and started to unload our equipment. I looked around and noticed that this Kaiba person put a lot into this ball thingy. I started looking at the other constants and noticed Vienna Talia. That little devil. I cannot stand the woman yet she gets invited here of all places.

"Elizabeth! Darling!" Vienna called as she came over.

_'Oh no.'_ "Vienna, what a surprise, you got bought into this thing too. Must have been worth only a penny"

"Oh Elizabeth, always so funny, ha ha. I really don't care if I win this contest or not. All I'm interested in is Mr. Kaiba. He is strong, handsome, bluest eyes, and rich."

"He would be a fool to fall for you."

"Miss Talia and Miss Robertson I assume?" Seto asked walking up to us.

"Why yes I'm Miss Talia" she answered pushing me out of the way. "You must be the powerful Mr. Kaiba."

"Yes I am. I hope you're having a good time and enjoying your time."

I stood there watching them talk and keep talking. I couldn't talk or hardly move, he was so breath taking. I'm not sure how to explain it but, it seems like I've met him before. There is this aura around him that is very strange.

"Miss Robertson?" a guy asked me. I turned around to answer but, he stopped me. "It's your turn mam."

I just nodded my head and slowly walked up on stage still thinking about Kaiba. Why was I feeling like I knew him? So strange. I got up on stage still watching Seto and Vienna talk and laughing. She may actually get that guy, good for her.

_'Now singing My Happy Ending, Miss Elizabeth Robertson.' _The announcer announced. I slowly grabbed the mic shook my head to clear my mind and started singing.

'_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_(Chorus)_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_(Chorus)_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_(Chorus x2)_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

I slowly stepped back from the mic and bowed, everybody was clapping. I was happy I could get people to clap but, my focus was back on finding Kaiba and Vienna. I quickly took off stage making my way though the crowd looking for them and coming up empty handed. I kept walking around until I bumped into somebody.

"Ow!"

"Oh! I'm sorry sweetheart let me help you up."

"Its okay. Hey! Your Elizabeth Robertson, one of the singers. I'm Mokuba Kaiba, I helped pick out the singers."

"Kaiba? You wouldn't happen to be kin to Seto Kaiba?"

"Yep." he said with the biggest smile. "I'm his little brother."

"Well, could you possibly tell me where he is?"

"Of course. He took that Vienna girl out to dinner because she said she didn't care bout the contest."

"Oh...well did he say anything about the ball tonight?"

"Yes. The ball starts at 8 tomorrow and all must dress very formal and to make sure you win at all cost."

"Me? Why me?"

"I don't know. I just do what my big brother says. Well, I see you at 8, I hope you find a date for the Ball."

"Yeah..."

_'Now what? I wanted to talk to Kaiba but, I guess he is more interested in Vienna. What am I doing?! I don't fall for some stuck up rich kid. I'm better off alone...I've seen what stuck up rich kids do...Better go find a hotel and explore the town tomorrow...try to find a dress too...'_

End of chapter 1. What you guys think? :) Do you think she will end with Kaiba? Or will Vienna win over his powerful heart?


	2. Exploring The Town

Chapter 2: Exploring The Town

(My POV)

_'Oh my head. I must not have slept good. That stupid Kaiba fella on my mind. I don't know why I can't get him off my mind but, I'm going to have to if I want to perform well tonight.'_

(Knock, Knock)

_'Who on earth can that be at...8 in the morning?' _"Coming!" I quickly get up and get some clothes on and head to the door to find a young boy with long raven hair and the biggest smile looking up at me. "Mokuba?"

"Yep. That's me. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. Come in. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I came by to tell you that you won the contest and get to perform tonight. Also, I wanted to take you around Domino and explore the town. You seem all alone in this city."

"Well...thats very nice of you...I am all alone, no family or friends here with me."

"What happen to them?"

"Family I don't talk about that much and friends, I have a best friend, sister actually, named Kristin. But right now she is busy at an Acadmey with her own thing."

"Oh...well I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Sounds fun. Just let me get ready and we can head out. You can watch tv if you like."

_'Kid is really nice. Never met such a nice kid before. Parents must be really proud of him.'_ I quickly took a shower, put some makeup on, threw my hair up, and put one of my favorite outfits on. _'Maybe I will some new friends. Just have to see.'_

"Ready Mokuba?"

"Yes mam. First stop, Yami's house!"

We started walking down the sidewalk toward this Yami guy house. Hopefully these people are really nice and everything goes smooth. This kid is just so happy, big smile and big eyes. We turned a corner and ran into two people.

"Oh sorry...Big brother!" Mokuba ran up and hugged him.

"Mokuba. Miss Robertson. What are you two doing together?" Seto asked looking at us.

"Oh I'm showing her around town and taking her to meet the gang. I see your still hanging out with Vienna."

"Yes I am. She is really nice, I'm actually starting to like her. In fact I just bought her this beautiful yellow dress and she is going to be my date tonight."

"Cool! I may get a sister-in-law!"

"Wow slow down there little brother. It's only the first date."

_'Great...already on a date...bought her a dress and everything...look at them so happy and giggling...hope she enjoys herself...'_

"Come on Elizabeth. We got to meet the gang! See ya big brother!"

(Seto's POV)

_'There is something about that girl, I don't know what tho. Oh well, I have Vienna now, first time I'm happy with a girl.'_

"Ohhh! Seto! Look at this! Isn't this ring so pretty?!" Vienna asked pulling me toward the window.

"Yes. Would you like to go try it?"

"Really?! I would love to!"

We went into the jewelry store and I let her try on anything she wanted to. Mokuba might be right, this could be the future Mrs. Kaiba, never know. He seems very fond of the Miss Robertson girl, I'll make my little brother happy and invite her to stay the night in our mansion. Her and Vienna could get along really well I think, both singers, both girls, and both very cute. But I can't seem to get over this weird feeling about the Elizabeth girl...I'm sure its nothing tho.

"Vienna! Come on, we got to get back and get ready. I can't be late I'm the host."

"Oh right! Hey, do you think I can set up Elizabeth's stage for her tonight?"

"Sure. You can go right ahead."

"Awe thank you Sety you the best" _'Just like I planned'_

************************************************************************(My POV)

"Yami! We're here!" Mokuba yelled as he opened the door and pulled me in with him.

"Easy Mokuba, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ah Mokuba. This girl must be Miss Robertson I presume?" a guy asked walking into the living room with a brunette girl.

"...um...um...yes I'm Miss Robertson. You can call me Elizabeth or Liz."

"Everything okay?" the brunette girl asked.

"Yes mam."

"Good. I'm Tea and this is my husband Yami. Everybody else is outside why don't you follow us and meet the rest of the gang?"

"Yea! Come on Liz!" Mokuba called pulling me wherever he went.

"There's more people then I thought..."

"Yep! Now, I'll introduce, and go slow so you don't get confuse." Mokuba said as he climbed onto the stage and grabbed the mic. "EVERYBODY! Line up please so I may introduce ya'll to my new friend Elizabeth Robertson." Mokuba motioned me to come up on stage so I slowly did and I wish I never did because I recognized every single one of them...

"Come on Mokuba! We're hungry!" a tall blonde hair boy yelled out.

"Hang on well you! Okay, Liz, here we go. Going from right to left: Yami who is married to Tea, Joey who is marry to Mai, Tristan who is marry to Serenity, Duke who is married to Ishizu, and Yugi is married to Rebecca. Also! Serenity is little sister of Joey and we treat each other all like family."

"Hi!" the whole gang shouted. I just simply smiled and waved simply because I had nothing else to say. Everybody went back to what they were doing and Mokuba took off to hang out with them too. If I was going to hang out with these people I needed answers and the only one that will answer is the guy they called "Yami".

"Excuse me, Yami right?"

"Yes that is correct. Is everything okay?" He asked slowly turning around to face me.

"Yes everything is perfect. Do you think us two could go somewhere private and talk?"

"Sure. Follow me."

I followed Yami back into the house, though the living room, into his bedroom, and then he punched in a code (which I looked away) then this door open and we slowly went into this room.

"Um...where are we? I'm not from around here is this normal?"

"No. Now, Kisara, do you want to tell me why we needed to talk?"

I turned around as fast as I ever had and just looked at him. He had this eye glowing on his forehead and his eyes just dark and demanding the truth looking. I couldn't believe what he just called me, how did he possibly know I was Kisara from 5000 years ago?"

"H-h-h-how...how did you know it was me?"

"I'm the pharaoh remember. My powers are great. Now, what are you doing here? Not causing trouble I hope?"

"What?! No! I was bought into this contest thing for Seto Kaiba and that's the only reason why I'm here in this city. So, if your Atem, that must mean your wife Tea, is really Teanna?"

"Correct. That would also explain your speechless look when you was on stage. You knew everybody because they look just like they did 5000 years ago am I wrong?"

"Nope. Your correct. How could I forget the faces of the Kings that banished me? I was a slave 5000 years ago, no respect for anything."

"But you got married to Priest Seth remember?"

"Yes...then he died in combat for me...never got to finish our lives together."

"Well, maybe you can. That feeling you have around Seto Kaiba...thats because he is Priest Seth..."

"What..."

"Yes. Which means, if you really want to finish your lives together you need to win his heart over in this time and let me tell you something, he is nothing like he was 5000 years ago."

"I'm too late then...he's already falling for another girl..."

Yami walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder and looked me straight into my eyes. "I can't help in that situation Kisara, but if you really want him, your heart won't let you down. Fight for him. Now, when you're ready, come back outside and join us for fun. And when you're ready to show everybody who you are, your more then welcome too."

I just stood there in shock, everything I had questions for just got answered in such a short notice. Seto Kaiba, the stuck up rich kid, is my past love Priest Seth, wow. Pharaoh Yami and Tea are here too, along with everybody else. But one think still doesn't make sense, Mokuba. How is Mokuba kind to Seto because Seth never had a younger brother 5000 years ago? Then Yami wants me to show him and everybody that I'm Kisara? I can only do that by transforming and I can't...I can't control it...not anymore that is...


End file.
